Acceleration Point
by SparkleMare
Summary: Ryan had always wished for somepony to notice him. So one day fate decided to take him up on that offer. Too bad fate also has a twisted side to it.
1. Chapter 1

I shivered violently, more from not knowing where I was than from the actual cold. The light in the room is dim, the only source coming from a few candles spread around the room. They gave off a sweet smell that for some reason seemed to be helping my nerves a bit. Under my hoofs was one of the softest carpets I've ever felt. And in the distance, a radio played some kind of soothing music. Classical maybe? Overall, it seemed more like I was on vacation or something than a kidnappee. Well, except for the fact that the door was heavily locked down to prevent me from escaping. And I'm kinda chained to a chair and unable to use my phasing magic. Speaking of which, where did my captor even find something that did that?

As if on cue, I heard the telltale low thuds of someone walking slowly down some stairs. After what felt like centuries, the door slowly creaked open just enough to allow someone to peek inside. Though I can't see the face, I made out a couple of small turquoise eyes from the dark. They peered at me for a few moments, before disappearing behind the door again.

Heart ramming against my chest, I waited to see what would happen.

And then the door slid open fully, and there in the pale light of the candles I saw my captor. A darkish blue mare with turquoise eyes, and a flowing light blue mane.

What the heck? Princess Luna? She's the one who kidnapped me? This has got to be a joke.

For a moment I just sat there dumbfounded, unable to do anything other than stare at the princess. My eyes locked with hers. And as I watched her slowly walking toward me I couldn't help but notice a slight glow emanating from them. Was this for real? Am I dreaming?

"So you're awake?" She whispered pacing around me. I could feel her eyes drilling into me, analyzing me. "So, um. How are you feeling? Any sickness or anything?"

I slowly shook my head, the motion seeming to take the same amount of energy as climbing a steep incline.

She stopped pacing and grabbed my head in between both of her hoofs, examining it. "Are you sure? Think really hard about it." She said. "The tranquilizers my sister likes to use can really pack a punch. Most of her chosen toys don't make it through the ordeal."

Again, it's an arduous task as I slowly shook my head. Tranquilizers? What tranquilizers?

She sighed heavily, allowing my head drop again. "That's a relief. Usually when she kidnaps somepony they end up getting severe brain damage or a broken rib cage. I'm glad she was at least cautious with you."

I didn't say anything, being as my brain was still trying to comprehend what was happening.

"So, um. Have you figured out why you're here?" She asked, continuing her examination.

I just stared silently. Having given up on headshakes for a while.

She sighed. "I guess not. Though I really should have expected as much. It's not like I knew everything at first either. I mean, imagine my surprise when I had learned she had done this. Let's just say we're not going to be talking to each other for a while."

Glancing at me shyly, she slid a hoof through my short mane. Standing there for a moment, her long eyelashes batting softly. Like a beautiful statue. So much like the princess I had always admired. The one I had dreamed of someday having for my own.

Wait a minute. Am I going crazy? I mean what kind of kidnapping is this? Plush room. Scented candles. Beautiful mare who seems to actually care about my well being. Am I on candid camera or something?

Suddenly Luna sat up. She grabbed the back of my head with her hoofs and swiftly kissed me on the mouth.

Hot breath passed over my face as I watched her pull away again. There was a small devious grin on her face as a small sigh of utter contentment passed from her mouth.

She walked back to the door shaking her hips suggestively, and giving me an excellent view of her body as she did so. From the way she's walking I'm awarded with an excellent view of her rear as it swayed in a hypnotic manner, though I tried my best not to enjoy it. Unfortunately, I could already feel parts of my body starting to respond accordingly.

When she got to the door she turned back toward me and closed her eyes. Her horn started to glow brightly, a beautiful shade of purple, and suddenly a small vial of red liquid appeared in front of her, followed by a syringe with a huge needle. She opened her eyes and smiled widely.

I swallowed hard, trying my best to sink through the floor. Unfortunately my abilities still didn't seem to be working at that moment, so all I was able to do was flip over onto my back and break the wooden chair. But that didn't stop me from still attempting to get to my feet so I could run. I might not exactly know what was going on but that doesn't mean I'm going to stay for it.

"Oh, don't be scared." She purred, a seductive sway in her hips as she walked back to me still struggling on the floor. "I'm not going to hurt you. This is just something that needs to be done. And afterwards. Celestia says you can be mine forever!"

I stopped struggling. Celestia? Forever? What the heck was she talking about?

Suddenly the chair and my steel bonds were gone as she laid on my chest. Before I can react, her lips are on mine as she gently kissed me. She gave a low moan as she grabbed the back of my head and forced her tongue into my mouth.

This went on for a full minute. Then, as I started to relax, something jabbed me in the neck, causing me to cry out. Instantly my vision faded to black and I found myself drenched in darkness.

"I'm sorry it hurts. But this is necessary for us to be able to live happily in the future. So don't fight it." She said, her voice faltering. "I promise everything will be fine when this is done."

For a moment, she actually sounded sincere. Like everything really would be alright. And then she stabbed me hard in the chest with another syringe.

I let out a small whimper as fear slowly took over my mind. Instantly I completely lose the ability to move my limbs. Next a searing hot bolt of energy shot through my body and into my mind. My every being was on fire as I screamed for her to stop the pain. For ten full minutes, I begged her with everything I had to let me go. To put me out of my do anything that could prevent this torture.

But she didn't.

"I'm sorry." She repeated from somewhere in the darkness. "It's for the best. You'll see that eventually."


	2. Chapter 2

Celestia was getting very excited as she thought about all the fun she was going to have teaching her little sister a lesson. But she knew that she had to do this carefully. If she made even one mistake she could ultimately ruin Luna's view of the opposite sex forever. Not to mention her trust in Celestia. And even more if Luna's other half was to escape again and wreck havoc, she could get in big trouble with the royal council...again. Just thinking about what they would do when they got their grimy hooves on her gave Celestia severe goosebumps. Violently shaking those thoughts out of her head, Celestia began to plan.

* * *

It was midnight in Canterlot and Luna was locked tight in her room again. Having finished her nightly duties an hour earlier, she was happily looking forward to reading a good book and playing catch up with her new gaming system. The two of which she liked to call her best friends. Though as Luna proceeded to go through her prized gaming collection she couldn't help but think about somepony she had met earlier that night. A young stallion with a pure white mane and alert, grey eyes. What was his name again? Ryan? Yes, Ryan that's what the guard had said.

He had been sitting alone on the edge of a lake when she had come by on her rounds. Curious, Luna had stopped and decided to have a closer look. From the trees Luna watched as he repeatedly would grip the same stone tightly in his left forehoof and throw it at the lake. But right before it broke through the surface the stone would disappear as if it was suddenly whisked away by the wind. Shocked, Luna decided to get closer. Trying her best to be silent she stepped closer to the stallion. But as she neared the edge her hoof stepped on a dry branch signaling her presence. Swiftly, she ducked behind one of the large trees as the stallion turned toward the noise. After a few minutes he went back to chucking the stone at the lake. Though he hadn't seen her, Luna had been sure he knew of her presence. For instead of going back to throwing the rock he started to walk away, and as he did to sing. Though Luna couldn't quite remember the words, she did remember that what she heard made her cry intensely to herself.

Normally, Luna didn't get caught up in such trivial things as boys and love. But to be honest this time something was different. This one intrigued Luna. The reason why was anypony's guess. And a tough one at that. Maybe Tia could help her figure it out if she wasn't too busy.

Speaking of which, there were some rather obnoxious sounds coming from the room next to Luna's. Luna sighed as she listened to the telltale familiar groaning of Celestia's second bed. Yet again here sister was up to something. So who was it this time, Luna wondered. As if to answer somepony suddenly screamed causing Luna to leap into the air.

"What did I tell you about screaming?" Celestia hissed. "Are you trying to wake up my sister?"

"But princess-" A second voice started. This one a young higher Equestrian mare's.

"But nothing! Be silent or I'm going to have your brother's head cut off first thing in the morning."

Luna gasped.

"Now do as I say." Celestia said. "Get on the floor. Yes like that. Now turn this way."

Luna heard a low moan from next door followed by a lot of air being displaced.

"There is that better? I'll bet it is."

For the next several minutes Luna listened to the continuous shrieking and moaning coming from her sister's room. While she didn't approve of Tia's actions of late, like this one for example, Luna still put up with them. Not because Tia had threatened her with more banishment. No, Tia wasn't even aware Luna knew of her bi-weekly explorations. What really kept Luna from getting involved in Tia's personal affairs was a small inclination in the back of Luna's mind to take part. An urge that Luna had tried her best to ignore but seemed to be losing to.

Celestia gave a loud moan. "Okay, that's enough. Go home. I'm done with you for now."

"Yes princess."

Luna listened as a door opened and closed quietly. This was immediately followed by somepony walking down the hall and some heart-wrenching crying. The latest of her sister's victims. And most certainly not the last.

How many more will have to endure this before Tia was satisfied? How many more relationships torn apart? Innocent virgins made to…

Luna jumped up from the bed and quickly strolled to the door. She had enough of this nonsense. It was time she and Tia had a little talk.

* * *

It was early morning as the young night maid silently made her way through the royal garden pushing a cart loaded with the finest of Equestrian sweets and the richest tea. Chosen by Luna herself, the maid was entrusted with serving both princesses as they had their important meeting. An honor she would've enjoyed more if it weren't for the threats at her life by the day guards.

Sighing silently, the maid walked toward the second group of burly guards between her and the princesses. As usual at least one of them was caught eyeing her small flank as they checked the safety of everything on the cart. After a moment she was given the go ahead, along with a playful pat from one of the older stallions.

Toward the center of the garden was a raised platform with a large gazebo resting upon it. Various whistling birds and small chattering animals played happily around the impressive structure. While bathed in bright sunlight, the kingdom's two rulers sat on personal lounge chairs and listened to Ponyville's famous cellist playing soothing music in the background. Both sisters looked up as the maid approached with her cart of goodies.

"Um, your t-t-tea." The maid said as she nervously placed a tray upon the table between the princesses. "I hope it is to y-y-your liking."

Luna smiled at the maid and gave a nod. "Thank you Mirabelle. You did well."

Celestia didn't say anything as she grabbed a cup. Taking a sip she continued to eye the maid, much to her discomfort. Then suddenly as she reached for a pastry, Celestia threw the cup at the mare's head.

"Sister!" Luna gasped.

Mirabelle screamed as shattered glass and scalding liquid made contact with her skin. Instantly, two guards appeared with a doctor and stretcher. Both guards struggled to keep her flailing limbs to her sides as the doctor took a look at the wounds.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" Celestia shouted. "You actually had the audacity to serve me tea?"

Mirabelle didn't answer.

"Everypony knows I only drink the strongest coffee in the morning. For this, I will hunt down your family and make them all my personal slaves!"

The maid gave a shriek as she was lifted onto the stretcher. Crying hysterically she was swiftly taken from the princesses' sight.

With a nod at Luna, Celestia grabbed a pastry and began to eat.

There was an awkward silence as the sisters stared at each other. Luna with a cold glare and Celestia happily enjoying her pastries.

As Celestia started on her sixth tart Luna cleared her throat. "Tia. I'm waiting."

"Hm? For what?"

"I thought we talked about this. Did you really have to do that?"

"Why whatever do you mean? Do what?"

"You know what. You made Mirabelle cry. Not to mention put her in the hospital."

"Did I? I don't recall." Glancing at Luna slyly, Celestia started to work on the other treats. "Poor little thing. Really should've known I hated tea. Not my fault she's stupid."

Luna didn't say anything.

"Am I right? What kind of pony doesn't know what their princess likes and dislikes? A loser that's who."

Again Luna remained silent.

"Anyway past aside. Why did you call me here dear sister? Don't tell me this is about that stupid convention you keep trying to get me to go to?"

Luna shook her head. "It is not stupid sis. It happens to be the greatest collection of-"

"Nerds? Yeah, I can't argue with that. Maybe you should take Twilight. She'll love it."

"We are not nerds." Luna replied, grabbing a biscuit. "We just don't get along well with the real world. It's totally normal to do what we do."

"Uh huh. Whatever you say Luna. Whatever you say." Celestia smirked.

Luna mumbled and slipped her tea.

For a few moments neither princess said anything. Celestia happily partook of the delicacies while humming to herself. While Luna silently thought about something. Occasionally, she would let out something like cross between a whimper and a whine between her pursed lips. Each time this happened Luna would hurriedly look over at Celestia to make sure she hadn't heard. This went on for half an hour according to the big clock on the East Tower.

As she looked out at the garden before them, Celestia spoke. "Sister its time we found you a boyfriend."

Instantly, Luna choked on the biscuit she had been nibbling happily on. An attendant briskly rushed over to help her as she pounded her chest repeatedly. After a couple minutes of issuing the heimlich maneuver Luna eventually managed to expel the biscuit.

Once she had caught her breath, Luna turned back to Celestia. "Excuse me?"

"Listen to me sister. You've been locked in your room for far too long. That is not the way somepony as beautiful as yourself should live."

Luna scoffed. "Beautiful? Yeah right. Everypony knows you're the beautiful one sis."

"That may be true a little." Celestia shook her head. "But have you not seen the way young stallions look at your body? Not to mention your plot."

"M-My plot?"

"Yes such a small thing. But nice nonetheless."

"My plot?" Luna repeated.

"So many to choose from as well. But who says you have to stop at one? You're a princess. You can have as many as you want."

"No." Luna whispered.

"Your own harem. What fun!"

"No." Luna said.

"And if you're not into stallions. Well don't fret. There are many mares like that. We can make it work."

"That's enough!" Luna stated, her eyes full of a seriousness Celestia had only seen once before. "We are not a lesbian pony dear sister!"

"Then why are you so against coming with me when I mingle with the common folk? Answer me that!"

"Because it is not right to do what thou does."

"Are you afraid is that it? Poor wittle Lulu is afraid?"

"No! Nothing scares us"

"Then what is it? Tell me!"

"I-It's none of your business!" Luna shouted looking away.

Celestia face returned to a look of absolute business, a small smirk forming upon her mouth. Though Luna heard a sigh of contentment come from her, she did not speak. For a moment Celestia stared into Luna's downcast eyes as if reading her soul. Then, "So that's it."

"What?" Luna asked looking up.

Simply nodding her head Celestia chuckled. "I can't believe it actually happened. And without my help too. Who would've thought?"

"What?" Luna repeated.

"No wonder she's been in her room more often. And the reason she's acting so hostile. He's making her...yes that's got to be it."

"He? What are you talking about?"

Suddenly Celestia stood up and jumped on Luna.

"Sister!" gasped Luna.

"So who is he? What's his name? How did you two meet? Tell me everything!"

Luna pulled herself out from under her sister causing Celestia to roll over and hit the ground. "What is thou speaking of? Hast thou sister lost her mind?"

"No, but you certainly lost yours."Celestia answered getting up. "If not a few other things as well."

Luna glared. "Speak plainly sister. Now."

Celestia shrugged. "Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about Luna. I might be a little bit older than you but even I can still see through the blizzard. You might be in denial but I'm not. I can tell you're in love. Now who the heck is it?"

Luna slowly shook her head as she grabbed a biscuit. "You are crazy."

"So I am right huh? I thought so."

"You are insane dear sister. That is what you are."

"You're still going to deny it?"

"There is no denying something that is not true to begin with."

"Fine be that way." Celestia raised a hoof. "Nicolas!"

A guard appeared beside Celestia. "Yes your highness?"

"What are you doing?" Luna asked

"What do you think? If you're not going to tell me who the luck pony is. I just thought I'd take it upon myself to find out and...maybe speed things up." Celestia turned back to the guard. "I want you to violently wake up the Night Guard Captain and Assistant Captain. I want to have a word with them."

"Yes your highness." The guard saluted before leaving the garden.

"You can't do that!" Luna cried. "What I do when I'm on my own is none of your concern!"

Celestia smirked. "Oh, but it is dear sister of mine. Oh, but it is. Every juicy detail of your life is my concern. Have you not figured that out yet?"

"Oh yeah?" Luna shouted. "I'm leaving! You can't control that!" Grabbing more biscuits Luna rushed from the garden.

"Shining Armor?" Celestia called.

"Yes your majesty?"

"Wake up Apartese and her squad of misfits. I have need for their talents again."

"A-A-Apartese?"

"Hm hm. Is there a problem?"

"N-No your majesty. I'll get right on it."

"Mmm. Good. Oh, and say hi to your family for me."

"Will do your majesty." Saluting, the guard captain briskly trotted from the garden.

Celestia chuckled softly as she watched him go. "I know how shy you can be Luna. But not to worry, dear sister Celestia is here to help." Grinning widely, Celestia grabbed a cup of tea and blew on it. Taking a sip she whispered, "To be honest. This isn't half bad. Probably the best I've tasted lately."


End file.
